1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, which previously offsets a noise section contained in a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 6A and 6B, a display apparatus displays an effective area depending on a video signal stream on the basis of a data enable (DE) signal. Referring to FIG. 7, when the video signal stream contains a noise section, a noise area due to the noise section is included in the effective area. To hide the noise area included in the effective area from a user, the display apparatus over-scans the video signal stream on the basis of the DE signal to make the effective area wider than a picture area shown to a user and then sets a picture area position within the over-scanned effective area as shown in FIG. 8.
However, because the noise area displayed in the effective area varies according to a display mode such as 480i, 720p, etc., there is trouble in setting the picture area position on the basis of the same DE signal. Further, a user can use an “Auto Adjustment” function to automatically adjust the picture area position with respect to the video signal stream over-scanned together with the noise section, but the noise area may be shown to a user when the picture area position is incorrectly adjusted, because the noise area is still included in the effective area. Furthermore, even though the noise area is hidden from a user as a result of using the “Auto Adjustment” function, the noise area may be shown to a user while a user uses a “Positioning” function that allows a user to adjust the picture area position within the effective area depending on the video signal.